Harry Potter GXP
by Darkfiretiger
Summary: Written to try to get back into actualy writing and not just thinking.   It's not betaed and I have no plans to continue it.


Harry Potter GXP

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tenchi Muyo GXP… well that's not true I own two copies of all seven Harry Potter books, one for reading and one for show, and I do own all the Tenchi DVD's available here In AUS and the GXP series is currently sitting here next to me. But what I'm trying to say is that this is just a work of fan fiction and I have no plans to make any money on this.

Note: this is un-betaed

Harry Potter ducked back behind the impromptu cover of the statue base as a chunk of stone the size of his fist was blasted from the slab of stone and flew toward his head. He looked to the left to see his friends Hermione and Ron attempting to return fire, Ron was standing up and firing a few spells over their protective cover before crouching while like Harry, Hermione was leaning from cover to fire before returning to cover.

Who would have thought that the finale battle would take place where it all began, the welsh village of Godrick's hollow. The majority of the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors remained trapped behind a magical shield sealing off the village; the villagers themselves had been forced into an enclosure past the area controlled by the Death Eaters and their master.

"Potty why don't you come and play otherwise I'll have to start playing with these Muggles!" Belatrix Lestrange attempted to bait Harry into revealing himself; her taunt was followed by a young woman's pained scream.

"Shit, she's torturing the villagers. I guess I don't have a choice" Harry swore pushed his wand into his belt, pulled up his sleave to push a button on the strange woven watch that suddenly appeared on his left wrist, there was a flash that crawled up his arm under his robe, Harry flicked his wrist and a small strange gun fell into his right hand he pushed a button of the top and it began whirring at the same time Harry pulled a small round container from his pocket with his left hand and tossed it between Ron and Hemione which began emitting smoke.

"What's that Harry?" Ron looked down at the smoking device. Harry adjusted his position to a running stance and began pulling his robe over his head.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione looked past Ron to see the odd black and green… well armour that Harry was wearing under his robes. Harry's response was drowned out by the whirring of the gun.

Harry tossed his robe out of cover watching as it was hit with spell fire, before the robe hit the ground Harry sprang from cover, aimed at the centre of the and fired of a globe of light from the gun a second later he fired a second shot as the ball of light reached the centre of the Death Eaters. The globe burst showering the area with laser fire felling the death eaters. Harry ran at Voldermort standing just in front of the captured villagers the civilians behind the dark wizard stoped Harry from opening fire with the weapon in his hand.

Harry dropped the gun and pulled what looked like a yoyo from his belt throwing it past Voldermort the swung back towards harry encircling the villain twice ,binding his arms with wire, before the device let out an electric shock . Voldermort shrugged off the attack and began throwing spells at Harry all of which were dogged or struck a part of Harry covered in armour. Harry closed the gap between himself and his enemy throwing a small amount of green goo at Voldermort.

"Is that the best you can do Potter?" Voldermort flicked the goo of his robes only to find it sticking to his hand while remanning on his robe, the two patches of green began to spread, Voldermort began desperately trying to scrape the substance off but it was no use the substance simply spread across his body. Within a few moments the Dark lords entire body was covered in the green goo a few seconds more and the body within the goo simply collapsed into a few pieced of flesh, some blood and a small amount of a strange purple liquid.

Harry wasn't sure how long he stood there looking at the goo covered remains of the man who a plagued his life but when he looked began paying attention to his surroundings his battle armour had faded to sub-space leaving him just in the casual clothing he had been wearing under his robes and a blanket. Over at the enclosure medics were treating the captured villagers while across the battle field Galaxy Police were manhandling Death Eaters into containment pods for transportation. The magical barrier had been replaced using a shield generator.

"They move fast eh Noike?" Indicating the GXP personnel, Harry turned around to face his foster sister.

"How are you doing Harry?" the green haired woman stepped forward and embraced her little brother.

'I thought I'd feel worse then I do I mean I just killed a man, shouldn't I feel worse?"

"He was evil and would have killed the villagers and many others if you hadn't stoped him"

"I suppose if you're here… Ah there they are.." Harry changed the topic of conversation by pointing out the foster siblings mother as well as his sisters house-mates, a number of who were also relatives.

"Yes they insisted on coming, although I can't see Washu… Oh there you are Washu." Noike greeted the diminutive red headed genius, the small scientist was circling the remains of Voldermort inspecting the affect of he magic absorbing goo.

"Oh look there it looks like the goo has held the magic suspended in that liquid, oh and Harry you friend is over there with the others the boy tried to investigate the sleep smoke bomb and fell on it." Washu pointed in the vague direction where the Masaki household had begun to set up refreshments, Harry could see Hermione sitting rather stunned holding a tea cup.

"Heads up Harry it's the commander."

"Potter what did you think you're doing using department issue hardware against under developed people?" The local galaxy police commander demanded as he beared down on Harry.

"Well commander what did you expect my son to do commander? Let them torture those innocent civilians?" The demon princess demanded as she phased from her position with the Misaki household to directly behind the GXP Commander.

"Ah L-L-Lady Seito, w-well no of course but now there's a local civilian exposed to galactic technology"

"I'm well aware of that commander and my son is taking responsibility for this action, I'd ask you to please finish processing the villagers here so they can get on with there lives and those who have attacked a member of the Jurian royal family can face punishment." With the not to subtle hit to Harry's next action the lady Seito and her foster daughter walked off towards the others. Harry collected Hermione and lead her away from the activity.

"Harry what's going on who are these people, what are they doing with the villagers and the Death Eaters, how are they doing this?" Hermione questioned franticly, the entire situation had her quite flustered.

"Well those people are GXP medical personnel who are helping the villagers, they will wake up tomorrow morning without any memory of this night. Those people are GXP officers and they are making sure that no one escapes punishment this time as well as placing fake corpses. And those people you were with… well, they're my family."

"But how are they doing what they're doing"

"Superior technology, they're from planets that it would take centuries for current technology to reach."

'What?"

"Hermione 7 years ago you learned that magic was real, all of the legendary creatures you read about were real and now your surprised that people live in places other than earth?"

"So they are aliens?"

"Well I suppose but most of the people are still human."

"Well what about that blue haired woman, she was floating Harry."

"What Ryoko… well she's not really normal, but she's a good person"

"Please Harry just explain it to me"

"Ok but it's a bit of a shock. People didn't evolve on Earth they evolved on a planet called Jurai, which is where my family is from, after my birth parents were killed my foster mother found me while visiting earth and she rescued me for the remains of my house, magic as they teach it at Hogwarts doesn't exist out there in space so I had to return to earth to attend Hogwarts, my mother couldn't send someone to look after me here so made sure I could defend myself."

"But why are all these people here?"

"Ah well um… I'm technically a member of the Jurian royal family and the death eaters are guilty of treason"

"You're royalty?"

"Ah… yea my foster brother is the king… although he was raised hundreds of years ago and I've only meet him once."

"Oh… Hundreds of years ago?"

" ah yea the Jurian royal family bind themselves to the royal trees and it extends their life many years but even an normal Jurian can live for centuries naturally"

"Why are you telling me all this Harry? I mean why you aren't just wiping my memory like the villagers"

"It's the rules Hermione, I revealed the truth to you directly so I have to explain it."

"Now what?"

"Well you can leave the earth and see what's out there in space or you can have this night removed from your memory"

'Those are my choices? Will I be able to tell my parents?"

"Unfortunately yes those are the rulesal world, you'll be able to tell your parents and come back to visit but like with the magical world they will be prevented from talking to anyone about it." Hermione became lost in thought as she contemplated her choices.

Harry led Hermione over to his family and introduced everyone while giving her time to think things through.

A few month later, Hogwarts after the graduation ceremonies.

The wizarding world weren't particularly happy that Harry Potter keep the details of the death of Voldermort to himself, some of the wizemgot members even less so, going so far as to threaten charging Harry for the death of the death eaters claiming that none of them were even given a trial but were quickly voted down.

Many people were shocked to learn that Harry would not be staying in England following graduation form Hogwarts and some tried very hard to get him to stay including offers of jobs women, money anything he wanted really but were all disappointed.

Standing clear of the front doors to the school Harry waited for Hermione to make her last goodbyes to her friends, Harry had already done his as well as rejected a number of job offers and marriage proposals and shot down some demands that her reveal the details of the final battle. Hermione gave her last hug and joined Harry out of the way and grabbing his hand, the slim GXP watch on her left wrist and the cuff of the uniform sleave just barely visible under her Hogwarts robe...

Done, It's a one shot, I'm going to bed now please enjoy, comment and correct.


End file.
